Many vehicles are equipped with devices to output information to vehicle occupants. Vehicles may, for example, be equipped with devices to display video or images (e.g., video screen, display device, etc.), broadcast audio (e.g., audio system, radio, Internet based radio), display information (e.g., navigation systems), or otherwise output data. Vehicle devices may output content based on data received over a wireless network (e.g., Wi-Fi network). Content output based on data received over a wireless network may, for example, include video (e.g., movies, video clips, internet videos), streaming audio (e.g., Internet radio, podcasts), or other information. The quality of video, audio, or other information output in a vehicle may be related to quality of signal received in antennas associated with vehicle. A reliable network connection may, for example, allow for higher quality video, audio and other information to be output in vehicle.
A vehicle may, for example, receive data and information broadcast from antennas associated with infrastructure (e.g., buildings, man-made structures, etc.). Vehicles may often not be in the range of antennas associated with infrastructure. Vehicles, however, may be in the range of other vehicles when not in the range of infrastructure.